


Against the wall

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Celegorm/Curufin, "Drink me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the wall

“You’re dangerous when you’ve been drinking.” Celegorm half groaned, half laughed. “To think I’m the one oft accused of being a debauched, reckless lush, when you’re the one who - oh  _Eru_ , oh, bloody  _fuck_  - ”

“That’s what this will be if you don’t hold still,” snapped Curufin, and shoved Celegorm’s back more solidly against the wall.

It had been his idea to put the protruding bar in the little-used northeast corridor of Nargothrond to use in what could only be described as innovative ways. The bar, which had once been used to support a hanging shelf, jutted out from the wall a handbreadth from the low ceiling, and it was to this Celegorm was clinging, letting the bar take much of his weight. His legs were wrapped around Curufin’s waist, and Curufin’s breeches were shoved down to his thighs as he fucked his brother against the wall.

“Who would have thought,” Celegorm went on breathlessly, “a little red wine aged a mere five hundred years, and you become outright  _innovative_ , not to mention insatiable. What is this, time number three for tonight alone?”

“Shut up,” said Curufin. “We have no doors here, and you left your breeches back in the library. Do you wish to be discovered like this?”

“A little,” said Celegorm, and laughed.


End file.
